Longing for a Wish
by BekotaTheMonsterHuntress
Summary: To everyone else she had everything. But in reality all she wanted was one wish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not owned by me…

I hope you guys enjoy this! And Please do favorite or follow or review or do whatever you guys want! So Enjoy~

-Flashbacks-

.

. .

.

To everyone else, she had everything.

The perfect little life any girl would want. She had a loving father, an older brother who would do anything to protect her, as well a cute little sister to watch over and love. And furthermore, she couldn't forget her friends who were always there for her.

Yet at the party, Ino and TenTen's idea, for her 17th birthday, surrounded by all of her friends, she has never felt so unhappy.

She had received a white gold necklace, not too long ago-several days to be exact, which was the heart shaped pendant which laid hanging from her neck, by a thin silver chain. It's beauty all in its simplicity.

"You know, you're like my mother. Her beauty came from the simplest forms of her generosity. And yet my father who was always ravenous for power, loved her because she was simple." At the thought of the flashback, Hinata shook her head lightly. He had told her this when he had given her the necklace over a week ago, as well as the topic that started their distance.

Along with the necklace, she received money, jewelry, clothes, books, basically everything she was known to like, yet what she truly wanted, yearned for the most, was nowhere to be seen.

Freeing her mind of her stolen thoughts, Hinata bit her lower lip softly, her opal eyes anxiously looking around for the signature dark hair of her best friend. She never meant to say what she had said, the last time they met. It was irrational and so…not like her. She was just so furious! It all happened in a flurry of rude thoughts, and hurt feelings. He should know she isn't like that. He knows her, more than she knows herself! So….where was he?

With 2 minutes till' 12am, December 27th, Hinata was hastily ushered to where her cake lay. The cake was a rectangle, the base color a simple matrimony white. Lavender colored flowers decorated the border, and in the middle were the words 'Happy Birthday Hinata!' After the shout of "Everyone shut up!" from the blonde firecracker, the singing began.

Looking around Hinata smiled at her friends. Some off tune, while others, like Ino, of course shined. Giggling at the off tune voices of Naruto and Kiba, who had found singing to Hinata a competition, she realized her eyes began to water. As the song came to an end, with a few 'many mores' from once again the Inuzuka and Uzumaki, the anxious eyes all focused on her, waiting as Hinata closed her eyes and made the wish she was longing for.

A wish that she wanted so bad to be a reality.

A wish that he would be knocking on the door.

A wish he would come in and give an excuse to his tardiness and his dark eyes would fall upon her, their eyes locked and he would be smirking his usual "smile".

And yet as the clock hit 12:00 am December 27th, not once did he ever show up, and it only made the hole in her heart even bigger.

.

: :

.

"Where were you last night, teme?" The blonde Uzumaki asked his brooding best friend.

"The gym." came the uninterested reply. His form on top of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was more interesting than the blonde anyways.

"The gym!? Are you fucking kidding?" Bewildered, Naruto let out a annoyed laugh, his gaze narrowed unto the stoic male. "You missed her party for the gym? I knew something happened, but I didn't think you would let it go this far." Getting no response from the dark haired teen, Naruto with his head full of blonde locks, shouted. "Arghhhhhhhh! How can you not care! It's Hin-"

"Don't!" The dark eyes had moved from the interesting spot on the ceiling to glare at the blonde. "Don't you dare fucking say it!"

The malice dripping from his words silenced the Uzumaki. "Don't you dare tell me what today is, because I know Naruto, I fucking know!" By this time all control left the Uchiha. His sitting form on top of the bed, hair disheveled, knuckles white from clutching the sheets so hard. If he didn't, he might just punch the blonde idiot. He was certain of that.

His dark eyes held rage, and if Naruto were to look closer…hurt began to reflect from the iris of his dark eyes. Hinata did more than just hurt him though. She honestly crushed every single inch of his very soul.

"You think I liked the fact of not being there?" His chest was rising and falling rapidly at the spike of his anger and shouting. "Because I really fucking didn't!"

His chest was moving rapidly up and down from his shouting and anger. "She pushed me away naruto!"

Sasuke yelled, his eyes crazed as he pointed at know one.

"I didn't ask for her to leave me there on the bridge! Ok? She left me Naruto, and everyone knows no matter what happens, I would never be able to be the one to push her away!" It hurt, it really did. Hearing the words fall from her mouth.

It hurt so bad, and he didn't even know what to do. The mighty Sasuke Uchiha, slain by just words alone.

-They were standing where they had first met 5 years ago, when he was going through his depression alone. His parents had died and he had come to the bridge to go join them. He was only 12, at the time she was 11, but he couldn't handle the change, nor being alone.

Then along she came, walking home from her piano lesson in the rain, worried about not nailing the piece she had learned only two days ago. She was learning the piece for her mother's funeral anniversary. Even when dead, she wanted to make her mother proud. He just wanted to join his.

Walking alone always made her think clearly. Whether it was rain or shine she had later told him.

Looking over at the stoic male, she couldn't help but think about how much he'd changed since they had begun to be friends. How much she had changed.

"I still don't know why you're going." Turning his body toward her, he stared at her small form. She was still looking out at the water rushing under the bridge. "What am I supposed to do?"

Looking down at the petite woman, Sasuke stared into her pearl eyes when she had finally turned toward him, his own hard and all emotions void of them. His posture was straight and defensive, his well toned arms crossed in front of his chest.

The normally relaxed facial expressions he had around her gone. He couldn't be happy for her, not right now. Not when she had basically told him, she was leaving him.

"Sasuke I thought you would understand and be happy for me!" Her eyes, her beautiful opal eyes, held so much sadness and anger, as well as betrayal. "My father wants this for me and it would make him so proud." Why couldn't Sasuke see this?

By now Hinata was looking at his eyes, searching the dark depths, to see what he was feeling. Yet for the first time in 4 years, she couldn't see anything. Her brows furrowed and she shook her head slightly.

Backing away she hugged herself. Looking around, she noticed the other couples that were on the bridge earlier were gone. More than likely they had heard the beginning of their fight. At that she rolled her eyes.

"This is what my father wants. A-and…" closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, Hinata counted to 4 before letting it out and continuing what she was saying. Just like he taught her. "I am going to do it." Turning around, she began to walk down the bridge, the cold air making her cheeks even redder.

"Is it what you want, Hyuga?" At the mention of her surname, she stopped moving and turned around, looking back up at him. Disbelief marrying her porcelain like features. He only used her last name when he was angry.

He didn't deserve to be angry. Only she did.

Looking into his dark eyes, she tilted up her chin and replied. "I gave up what I wanted a long time ago." Once again she turned back around and began to walk away, this time tears sprang forth.

The wind, blowing her indigo locks freely. "Maybe you should too." And with that Hinata walked away, the salty tears falling, leaving a distressed Sasuke behind.-

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke ran a pale hand through his messy locks.

Looking up he noticed the blonde still standing by the open door, a look of pity on his face. Annoyed, Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Get out, Naruto." he didn't want- no need the blondes pity. Sasuke was fine, well as far as locking oneself in their own room went.

Laying back down in the bed, Sasuke once again began searching the ceiling for answers. "Sa-" "Just get the fuck out Naruto!" the Uchiha all but growled.

He wanted to be alone and just think. Think about what would have happened if he chased her down. If she was here right now in his room, laughing about his taste in rock and classical music. If she was even as disoriented as he.

He needed Naruto out before his anger got the best of him, and fists went flying. He didn't need guidance this time, nor would he take it. Hearing the Uzumaki's sigh of sorrow, Sasuke listened as the Blonde male made his way down stairs and out the front door.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. Turning onto his side, he reached under his bed and pulled out the broken picture frame, the picture inside still intact. It was of Hinata and himself during the previous summer, one Ino had taken without permission. She was laughing as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. The sparkling opal eyes on the paper, still as mesmerizing as the first day they met.

Hinata.

.

: :

.

It was mocking her.

The dark blue device between her hands running among her disoriented thoughts. One button, that's all she had to push. So why was it so hard?

Letting out a sigh Hinata looked out her window. It was only 7pm. They still had a couple of more days before having to go back to school.

School. She groaned out loud.

He was in most of her classes, how could she forget. Puffing out her cheeks she shifted her attention back to the rectangular object in her dainty hands. Just one call. That's all she needed to do.

It would be so easy to open her phone and go unto her favorites. He was the only one she had under that list. Well almost only.

Neji had put himself under her favorites claiming "If anything were to happen I should be the first to know." She didn't know how true that would be. Sasuke was still her number one. Well maybe not anymore and it was all her fault.

Furrowing her perfect brows she opened up her phone and pressed on the green phone icon. Shakily her fingers skimmed across the smooth surface of her phone and pressed upon the small star at the bottom of the screen.

Sasuke-kun ;)

She smiled slightly at the winky face next to his name. He had placed that there when he put in his name. She only added the kun.

Letting out a shaky breath, Hinata looked around her room, as if it would tell her the words of encouragement she needed.

Shaking her head, eyes closed, she gripped the phone in her hand tighter. Hearing ringing she looked at her phone is disbelief. She had accidentally pressed his name!

"Ah." Letting Out a small yelp she brought the phone to her ear. 'Now or never right?'

Upon hearing the 3rd ring, it was cut off.

"Hello?" He sounded as if he had just woken up. His deep, velvety voice, raspy.

Eyes wide she stared out her window in shock. Her facing looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Eep!" In a rush of embarrassment for not answering for a while and fright, she hung up the phone.

Biting her lip, she realized what she did.

"Oh no! He's gonna be mad!" Furrowing her perfectly shaped brows again she scrunched up her face. He was probably already mad. This time he deserved to be.

.

. .

.

Hearing his phone ring, Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts.

Groaning her placed the photo back under the bed, careful not to damage the photo more. Reaching out he grabbed his phone. "I swear if that's the dobe." Rolling his dark eyes, he glanced at the caller ID.

Hinata

Frozen, Sasuke started at his phone. His eyes only fixated on her name.

Realizing it had been ringing for a while he silently cursed himself and answered the phone. "Hello?" He winced at the raspy tone of his voice. He needed a drink of water.

He waited for her to say something back. Yet all he could hear was a small "Eep!" and the tone of the line gone dead.

Raising one brow he brought the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen only for it to be blank. Confused Sasuke turned on his phone and pressed the green phone icon and went under recents. Thinking a little he thought about whether or not he should call her back.

Did he want to? Yes. Would this make him soft for wanting her? Maybe. Did he really care? No. Did he hate her? Hell no! If anything he missed her soothing voice.

Making up his mind he pressed her name and the phone began to connect to her signal. It rang once before he noticed their phones hooked up.

"H-Hello?" He heard her breathless reply. She still sounded amazing.

"Hey...Hinata." He innerly cursed himself, when his soft reply came out. He was an Uchiha! They never showed weakness, but this was Hinata. She is his weakness.

He held the phone tighter, his eyes focused on his carpet. Kami he missed her. "You called."

"Ah." He couldn't see her, but he was sure she had her beautiful plump lips in between her perfectly straight teeth right now.

"I…" She paused. He smirked, holding the phone against his ear more. 'She counted to 4.' "I wanted to apologize. I was stupid, when I said what I s-said." He heard her voice waver. She was going to cry.

"Hinata." He said softly, but it fell upon deaf ears when her heard her ramble on. "I-I don't know what came o-over me. I was just to frustrated." Smirking he rolled his eyes. Leave it to her to get everything out before she lost courage.

"Hinata." He tried again but a little louder. Realizing she was still babbling on about how she's to blame for everything that happened between them and how she wished she had apologized sooner, he let out a sigh. "HINATA!"

Yelling normally wasn't his thing, but it seemed as if the heavens thought today was the day for it.

Hearing her ragged breathing, he knew she was crying. She probably thought he was incredibly mad. Well technically he kinda was, but he'd been too long without her to care anymore. Letting out a breath he said her name again, this time softer. "Hinata.."

He could hear her small hiccups as she tried to stop. The sound of cars going by from time to time let him know where she was. Though distant, the noise was there. 'Probably sitting by her window.'

"Sasuke-kun….I'm sorry." and there it was, the words he wanted to hear for a whole week. She was crying he could tell. Her breaths were coming out short. "I-I am so so sorry. I need to make it u-up to you Sasuke-kun…...I missed you."

Softly he smiled. He could, he was alone in his room. Chuckling faintly, he replied, "I missed you too Hinata." and with that she left out a watery laugh. Her sniffles could be heard but, he knew she was smiling.

Looking over at the clock, he got up and walked to his closet. '10:26 pm' Grabbing his hoodie, he walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs. Putting his shoes on, he grabbed his keys and ran outside. He looked like a madman.

"Don't go anywhere, Hime." Damn, it felt good to say her nickname. "I'm coming over."

The sound of "What?" could be heard before he hung up and got into his car. All the while his normal smirk was in place. Did this make him weak? It was only a week without her, but honestly, did he really care?

No, the answer was no. He didn't care that she was leaving anymore. He had to be happy and strong for her. Sure it would hurt when she was gone, but he would call and text, visit her from time to time. When they had their fight he only thought about how physically she wouldn't be here. But he could get through it. He was an Uchiha. He would just have to adapt.

Turning on his car he waited for it to warm up before he sped off to his destination.

'I'm coming… my hime.'

.

. .

.

Okaaaaaaaayyyyy sooo, I haven't written in forever and lately I have been feeling like writing and this pulse other stories were the outcome lol! I hope you guys enjoyed this first part and please do review or follow or do whatever! Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I do not own Naruto. if I did little Sasuke and Hinata babies would be running around everywhere**

 **Yo guys~ I know this story has honestly been on hiatus for basicaly a year, but! I am back! I have finally figured out my life and once again have gotten into the groove of writing for my loves, Sasuke and Hinata! I have also been listening to kpop as of November 2016 so if anyone wants to hmu about BTS, Got7, EXO, Imfact, etc. (lowkey any amazing group) then bro, let's talk! Anyways I do want t apologize to all my old reviewers an silent readers who have faved and followed this fic when it was first published. For taking so long to come back I am so sorry and I do hope you all forgive me for taking so long to update this fic. For all of you just getting here, I do hope you enjoy what I have written! Thanks loves!~**

 **p.s. *whispers* Please ignore all the grammor errors and shit. I try my best.**

.

. .

.

Blinking twice Hinata removed the phone from her ear. He was coming over now?!

Getting up she ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess of long dark indigo waves, touching it she scrunched up her face at the oily feel. Maybe she was so distraught she forgot to shower for a few days. There were dark circles under her eyes. Thats right she didn't sleep either. The dried up tear stains only made her look worst. Kami she was a mess!

"I look like a monster." she mumbled as she moved to the shower. Turning the knob for the hot water, she took a step back and stipped herself free of her clothes.

Getting into the shower, she stepped under the water, he scalding wetness relaxing her body. Going back to her previous conversation with Sasuke, she bit her bottom lip.

"Is he really coming over?" she mumbled to herself as she pumped some shampoo into her right hand and brought it up to her wet head. Why'd she ask. She knew the answer, when Sasuke was set on something, he went through with it.

Once done with her shower, she rushed to get dressed. He would be here soon.

5 Minutes Later~

At the sound of the doorbell buzzing, Hinata looked through her drawer fast, and pulled out her pajama bottoms, only to trip on one of the stuffed animals Sasuke had gotten her over the years.

"Oof!" Glaring at the toy, Hinata let out a huff only to remember why she was rushing in the first place. Getting off the ground she dusted herself off. Leave it to fate to give her the worst times to be clumsy. Rushing Hinata pulled on her pajama shorts and ran out her bedroom door. He was here. Sasuke was here. Was she ready? Wincing, Hinata knew she wasn't.

She had said some awful things and thought she had burned all her bridges with the only person who really knew her. If anything, she wanted the ground to open up whole and swallow her.

Letting out a breath she stared at the front door. Maybe it was a good thing her father was on a business trip and had insisted Hanabi go with him. Neji wasn't home, more than likely with Tenten doing...well Hinata would rather leave that thought alone.

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Hinata grasped the cool brass, flipped up the lock and turned the knob. Behind the door, was Sasuke, a soaking Sasuke?

Surprised at his appearance, she only stared at him while she shook his wet head, the droplets hitting her in the face.

"Gonna let me in?" Snapping out of her stupor, she hesitantly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in. Was she still allowed to touch him?

He smirked at this. She must had missed him a whole lot to stare like that. ' _Hn. Good.'_

"Is your father home?" Looking around he noticed how quiet it was. Nothing out of the ordinary at the Hyuga household really. Turning his dark eyes back to her, she shook her head. "Sister?" One could never be too careful.

"F-father took her on a business trip. They won't be back till Tuesday." She replied, moving her gaze down to her hands. It was only Saturday. Her thoughts were everywhere. How would she start her apologies? ' _Just say you're sorry.'_ Closing her eyes, she took in a breath.

Reopening them, she began to talk, "Sa-!" Only to be stopped when muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame.

While Hinata was stuck in her thoughts, Sasuke had closed the door and immediately wrapped his arms around her. He had pulled her flush against his own body, his wet clothes soaking her own dry ones. He had placed his head atop hers, his nose pressed against the crown of her head. "I missed you so much." his voice came out as a whisper.

When she finally realized what he was doing, she wrapped her small arms around his torso. He had always been taller than her, but seriously, who wasn't. They hugged as if they never had a fight. As they embraced, she knew they were gonna be ok.

Snuggling against his chest, her eyes teared up. Kami, it had been too long.

When he had moved away, she frowned slightly. Had she done something wrong?

"Miss me that much, Hime?" Looking at her frowning face he smirked. His smirk vanished when she blushed and looked away and in its place was a small lip bite. The small up and down movement of her head, her answer.

"We should get you n-new clothes." Nodding he looked around. Weird, there were no moving boxes. Maybe they were all in her room.

Looking down at her fidgeting form, he let out a sigh. Reaching down he took ahold of her hand and led them upstairs, all the while smirking. He knew her house like the back of his hand.

Walking into her room, surprised marred his features. There were no moving boxes.

Turning around he looked at her. "Where are the boxes?"

Confused she looked at him. His wet hair was matted to his head. It was long and needed a trim. "What b-boxes Sasuke-kun?" Her brows were furrowed. Leaning closer to him, she reached out and placed her hand upon his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Scowling, he moved her hand away from his head, and turned back to her room. Everything was in place. All neat and tidy, the only thing out of place was the lone towel, strewn across her bed.

"I am fine. But are you not leaving?" There it was again, the pain in his chest when the thought of her leaving came up. He shook his head, it didn't make sense. She was due to leave in 2 days.

Turning back to her, he noticed the small smile on her face. Brow raised he took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere Sasuke-kun." At his shocked face, her smile grew wider. The dimples her rosy cheeks held showing. "I decided not to go."

Was she fucking with him? It couldn't be true, she would have called earlier.

"I don't like games Hyuga." he growled out. "Why didn't you call sooner?" She had made his chest hurt and his mind swim with depressing thoughts. At this her face fell, and her gaze moved to the floor. She found it much more interesting.

She had bowed her head, the indigo locks hid her face from him. "I-I didn't want to disturb you. I knew you were still mad and I didn't know i-if you would a-answer."

It made sense. Before today, he didn't want to hear from her. He had wanted to forget her. Letting out a sigh, he took a small step toward her and embraced her once again.

At this she had wrapped her arms around him again. Her head was pushed against his chest.

"I won't lie. I actually didn't want to hear from you." Hearing this, her arms loosened their grip. Furrowing his brows he held her tighter. "But I couldn't take it anymore. Naruto came by and confronted me about everything. Told me how I looked horrible." At this he cracked a small smile, he could feel her small giggles against his body. "I felt horrible. Remember the picture you had framed for me?" At the movement of her head nodding against his chest and the muffled reply of "Yes." he continued.

"I broke it." After the words flew from his mouth, she lightly pushed him away.

"What?!" Disbelief was in her eyes. Her brows furrowed and her perfect lips pursed together. "Sasuke, that was gift from me." Smirking at her, he moved behind her and embraced her. It felt like nothing ever happened. Well maybe nothing did happen. They were ok now. Everything was behind them. ' _Back to how everything was before, perfect.'_

"Ne, can't you make me another?"

"The p-picture frame c-cost me so much." She grumbled. Even when her face showed annoyance, he still found her cute. It was like an angry bunny, which really was just an even more adorable bunny.

He smirked at this. Placing his head atop hers, he moved so his nose was pressed against her hair. Breathing in, he relaxed more. Jasmine and vanilla. ' _My favorite scent.'_

Realizing he was still in wet clothes, she broke out of his grasp, with a few grumbles of protest from Sasuke. "I-I'll be back." Swiftly she walked out of the room, a few moments later came back with some more masculine clothes, as well as a donning a new outfit.

Handing them to him, she smiled slightly. "They're Neji-nii's." Nodding his head in thanks he was about to take a step in the direction of the door, before a new idea formed in his mind.

Smirking he turned back around and walked over to her bed, and placed his clothes down on them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her confused features. Smirking he bagan to relieve himself of his wet shirt. Noticing his motive, Hinata's face turned into that of a tomato.

"Like what you see?" Giving her a smirk, he laughed when she ran out the room.

.

. .

.

What was he doing?! Stripping like that in front of her. Kami, he was a tease. A sexy tease.

At the thought Hinata bit her bottom lip. She needed some tea.

Waking into the kitchen she shuffled around the kitchen, pouring water into the silver tea kettle along with the stray Jasmine tea leaves. Looking out the door of the kitchen, she noticed Sasuke slumped on the couch, his body still in the sitting position. His eyes were closed and his head leaning against the back the chair. He looked relaxed.

When her tea was finally ready, she poured it into her mug and made her way toward him.

Inspecting his resting body, Hinata smiled at his boy like features he held when he rested. "Staring is rude, Hime." His eyes were closed, smirk in place. Rolling her eyes, a small smile was in place as she sat down on the couch next to him. Moving over he rolled himself next to her, half his body on her own. His head snuggled against the crook of her neck.

"So what are we gonna do now?" His question would have sounded innocent, if his hot breath wasn't against her neck. "Cause I have a couple ideas."

Blushing bright red, Hinata could feel his smirk against the column of her neck. Shifting so that her left arm was free, Hinata placed it against his head, stroking his hair softly, her slender fingers playing with his dark tresses. What were they gonna do now? Everything was fine right? No more hurt and pain?

At the feel of her playing with his hair, he 'hummed.' In delight. When she didn't answer him, he sighed and backed away from her.

Looking at her face, he noticed her gaze. ' _She's thinking about something.'_

"Hinata." Gently he cupped the side of her face, and turned her head toward his. Surprised, she snapped out of her thoughts, and squeaked when she felt his hands cup her face. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers, his lips coming to cover her own.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Passion enclosed the two of them. A week of not being together, and they were acting as if it was centuries.

Pushing her father against the couch, his body hovered over her own.

Her lips were soft and sweet, everything he remembered although in his opinion, it had been _too_ long. Kissing her felt even better than before.

Opening her eyes, Hinata's eyes locked onto his dark ones. We're his eyes open the whole time? Blushing Hinata, closed her eyes again.

Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, he was quickly granted access and exploring her mouth. At the small moan that escaped her mouth, he groaned and the tightness of his pants.

After a few more moments, he pulled away from her. His pants had become unbearable.

Huffing, Hinata looked at him, only to notice the pain that laced his face. "Hinata, I can't go on without wanting to do something to you." He winced again when he shifted to sit with his back against the couch.

Face bright red, Hinata couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. Moving her hand, she looked down and grasped his left hand with her right, their fingers lacing together. Looking back up at him, she saw his breathtaking smile that seldom ever took over his face, a smile really only reserved for her.

Breath catching in her throat, Hinata's eyes watered and she knew they would be ok. With a reaction like that, she knew everything between them would be ok.

.

. .

.

 **Sooooo, what do y'all think? I do hope you guys loved it and hope to see more of what I have to offer in the future! Till next time guys!~**


	3. Important Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know this isn't a chapter update but, this is honestly still really important.**

 **For starters I would love to say thank you to all of those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are truly awesome. However moving onto a more somber tone, I would like to say for one I apologize for not adding brackets around Sasuke and Hinata's name, that was a mistake on my part, but I don't think myself or anyone else should be flamed for writing what we love.**

 **So to the guest reviewer who left, "This story and pairing is garbage, get it out of the naruhina/narusasu tags. No one with good taste wants to see this crap littering up their tags. disgusting filth" Do you have nothing better to do? At least leave a review as your account, coward.**

 **I understand you may not like this pairing but, to completely flame and attempt, yes attempt, to hurt someone is completely retarded and idiotic on your part. You didn't have to read this story and considering the fact that you don't like this pairing I'm pretty sure you didn't even read the whole story. I mean, why torture yourself right? So really there was no point in wasting your time to disregard my OTP because I'm sure I've never seen any Sasuhina shipper ever flame another persons story or ship, and if you have then I'm sorry someone did that, but it's not ok for you to flame what I and many others care for and really love. Not everyone is the same and different people ship different OTPs, that's the whole point of having fan fictions. Not everything is going to be canon. So if loving Sasuhina means not having "good taste" then shit, I guess my taste buds are fucked up. I won't ever regret loving Sasuke and Hinata together. I do however, love the way you really express and use proper grammar and writing, at least until the end. The 'd' should be capitalized and the sentence should have a punctuation, so next time please do at least finish writing properly!**

 **And for those of you who have seen this before, please do your best to not flame others. I mean where's the point? This is for a reason, shit isn't going to be canon.**

 **So thank you to everyone who have read and stuck with reading this rather long and somewhat boring AN! Please remember to love your ships and to look out for more stories from me!~**


End file.
